Kingdom Hearts III-Keyblades Of Destiny
by PinkHeart-KH
Summary: This is my own version of Kingdom Hearts 3 Story, based on all the details we know so far. The worlds are in danger by the darkness again. Sora and friends must do all they can to keep the Light safe. Will they be able to put a stop to the cunning Master Xehanort and his organization? Or will the creation of the X-blade trigger the Keyblade Wars yet again? Read story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story of Kingdom Heart III. I do not own anything. All the characters, Worlds and theme belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

** The story will continue after KH3D Dream Drop Distance and will be based off and contain any information that is leaked from Kingdom Hearts III. I am trying to make a story that relates ****to the main series as much as possible. I am hoping to keep the character's personalities as close to the real ones as I can. The story is for ****all ages, just like the game is rated E for ages 10+. There will be as much action and fantasy violence that is seen in the game's main series. ****This will not contain any elements that you wouldn't find in the game. I love using my imagination to create fantasy stories and characters.**

** For me to use my most favorite thing in this world as a theme for my story is like a dream! I've studied and experienced a lot of the Kingdom Hearts ****Series. And I have tried many times to make up my own stories and plots for the next installments in the main story. So here is my new KH3 story and first. ****ever published fanfic. I hope you enjoy reading it!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(The Introduction to How This Story Begins)

Leading off after Sora and Riku's Mark of Mastery that had taken place at the Mysterious Tower, where they were both instructed by Master Yen Sid to become Keyblade exam ended with only Riku becoming a true Keyblade Master, while Sora didn't manage to pass the test himself. Because he had felt bad for falling asleep during their test, Sora had gone back to the Sleeping Realm for some unfinished business he felt he needed to attend to right after Riku had been named a Keyblade Master, and Lea had revealed to all of them that he can also wield a keyblade, much to everyone's surprise. After Sora had been away on his own in the Sleeping Worlds, some of the others remaining at the tower had gone off to do some things as well. Riku was asked to run a mystery errand by Master Yen Sid, and Lea had decided to take trip back to Radiant Garden for some unknown reason. While Donald and Goofy were waiting outside, Riku returned, revealing that he had been asked to bring Kairi to Yen Sid. As he lead Kairi up the tower, King Mickey and Master Yen Sid were discussing urgent matters that would soon need to be dealt with. They had learned much of Master Xehanort's true plan during their encounter with him while they trying to rescue the comatose Sora in a different version of The World That Never Was. Xehanort revealed that he intendeds on recreating the one true X-blade, used to summon Kingdom Hearts and start another Keyblade War over gaining the power to rule all the Worlds. To create the X-blade that once brought a war but in the end was shattered into twenty pieces, there must be a clash between seven lights and thirteen darknesses, which make up the twenty pieces it was crafted by. Xehanort can either use the seven princesses of heart or battle with seven guardians of Light who gather to protect the seven maidens with hearts of pure Light. It seemed as though there would be no of preventing such a chaotic war, which could bring destruction to the one true Light forever. Their only hope would be to stop Xehanort from taking control over Kingdom Hearts before it was too late. The King and the wizard knew they would have find seven keyblade wielders of Light in order to protect the seven princesses who form the very source of Light they live in. In the middle of their conversation, Riku had arrived with Kairi, just as Yen Sid had requested. The reason for bringing Kairi was then revealed by the wizard.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 1. The Story Begins

~Magical Mystery plays (KH II OST)~

Inside the tower, Riku was standing while leaning against the wall, listening to Yen Sid explain his intentions to Kairi, to why he had Riku go back to the islands to bring her back to him in the first place.

Outside sitting on the steps to the tower were Donald and Goofy, who were still wondering where Sora was, and why he hadn't returned yet. Donald let out a long sigh, getting tired of just waiting.

"Hmm? I wonder when Sora will get back, don't you?" Goofy asked his feathery friend. "I guess we'll just have to be patient. He'll be back soon. He told us he wouldn't be away for too long, remember?" Goofy continued while hoping to cheer up his friend.

"He better not forget about us!" Donald cried.

Goofy stood up and walked toward the door to the tower. "Why don't we head back inside for a bit to see what's going on. Aren't you curious about why Riku was asked to bring Kairi here to Master Yen Sid?"

Donald jumped up and dashed toward the front door to catch up with Goofy. "Yeah! Let's go Goofy!"

The two hurried up the stairs to where the others were. Once they had finally reached the top floor they entered into Yen Sid's chamber, where they saw the wizard still talking to Kairi. They also noticed Lea still had not returned from Radiant Garden yet. They quietly walked over to their King, who was paying close attention to his Master's speech. Riku watched as the two lined up next to Mickey, and wondered if they had learned anything about Sora. Yen Sid's voice continued to echo through the room.

"That is why I asked that you were brought here to me. We must plan any secret strategies we can if we ever hope to outsmart the thirteen seekers of darkness. Who apparently knows enough to always be ten steps ahead of us." Yen Sid finished explaining to Kairi. Yen Sid let out a sigh, then looked over toward Donald and Goofy, remembering they had not been present long. "I see you both have gotten tired of waiting outside. Am I correct?" The captain of the royal guard and the King's court magician both nodded together. "I gather this must mean Sora has not made his return then. But I am certain there is no need for us to worry. He'll come back to us when he is ready." Yen Sid assured them.

The wise wizard's words were starting to comfort them, and Donald and Goofy promised that they'd try to be more patient while remembering not to worry so much.

~Magical Mystery ends~

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**That's all for chapter 1, continue on to chapter 2 to read more. Thank you for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I finished writing the 2nd chapter. I hope it's enough entertainment for you.  
The story is only in it's beginning stages, so it'll get better as it continues.  
This is kinda how I can see the game's plot starting off. This story begins  
right from the ending of KH3D. This chapter is longer than my first.  
I am expecting them to get longer as it progresses. Enjoy Chapter 2. I started adding music to listen to while you read from KH OSTs, an optional feature.  
And Happy New Year!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 2. A Decision to Make

~Magical Mystery plays (KH II OST)~

Now that Yen Sid had finished explaining the situation to Kairi, she had to make her decision. She had been given the opportunity to be shown how to fight with her keyblade like a professional.  
For her to stand a chance against the Heartless threat she would first need some practicing and be taught the proper ways to use her keyblade. Master Yen Sid offered his assistance in training her personally. Though he hadn't used a keyblade himself for many years he would still try to help her as much as he was able to.  
Kairi was more than honored to join her friends in protecting the worlds, but would she really be able to learn the ways of the keyblade in such a short time? She knew it wouldn't be long before the worlds were envaded by the Heartless again, and the Organization would begin their villianous schemes.  
Kairi had only just received her keyblade less than a year ago, she hardly had any experience with it. But she knew that the King and Riku were in need of every keyblade wielder they could find, which was why she was here. The way she saw the situation, it looked like she didn't really have any other choice.  
She needed to learn how to properly use her keyblade so she would be able to defend herself if she was ever in danger. Kairi finally looked up from being deep in her own thoughts, and she looked at Master Yen Sid to give him her answer.

"I've made my decision." Kairi announced. "I'd like to learn how to use my keyblade, and help protect the worlds from darkness. But do you really believe it's possible for me to ever be as good with it as Sora and Riku are?"

Master Yen Sid rubbed his long gray beard and gave a slight chuckle. "I'd expect no less from you, but I am certainly not going to give you that much of a hard time. You will grow with your keyblade over time, just as Sora and Riku have on their adventures. Then in time, perhaps you will take a Mark of Mastery Exam of your very own to earn the name Keyblade Master. But we have plenty of time to consider such a notion." Yen Sid finished saying.

"I'll do my best, Master Yen Sid." Kairi giggled.

Riku walked over to Kairi smiling. "I'm sure you'll do great, Kairi." Riku told his childhood friend. "Wait until Sora hears about you training with a keyblade. I can almost see the expression on his face." Riku grinned.

Kairi smiled happily at the mention of Sora's name. "I hope he gets back soon!" Kairi admitted. "I can't wait to tell him!"

~Magical Mystery ends~

Riku was silent for a moment as he stood thinking to himself. "What could you still be doing Sora?"

Mickey looked up at his Master. "We still need to gather seven keyblade wielders for our guardians of light. But it looks like we're still missing a half of the number of our friends. While the thirteen darknesses are already up to twelve members. We're still so much behind." Mickey pointed out.

Yen Sid sat in his chair with his arms folded, his eyes were closed as he concentrated.

"Master yen Sid?" Mickey called to him, but the wizard made no comment.

Everyone stayed quiet for a second, not wishing to disturb the old wizard in his thoughts.  
Finally, Yen Sid opened his eyes and looked directly at the King.

"Mickey, I'm afraid I sense a change in the balance of light and dark. Something is amiss. Master Xehanort must be up to something this very minute. I fear the seven lights could be in danger."

Everyone gasped!

"Master! What should we do?" Mickey asked starting to get worried.

"I think this situation calls for Sora's attention. We need to locate Sora to inform him that the worlds are in need of our protection." Yen Sid prompted.

Donald and Goofy looked at him troubled.

"But Master. We don't know where Sora is! How will we find him?" Goofy questioned the wizard.

"Didn't we see him open a portal to the Sleeping Realm before he left?" Donald added.

Yen Sid nodded at the two. "You did indeed see him journey back into the Sleeping Worlds, but I do not sense his presence there now. Which could only mean he has returned to the Realm of Light. My calculations might be wrong, but I think I sense him somewhere in the lanes between light and dark. Determining the exact location of one's current destination isn't always easy to get correct. But what I can tell you is that you won't find him in the Sleeping Realm."

Riku listened closely, interested in finding his friend. "So you're saying Sora is back, just in a different world? Hmm? I wonder why he didn't meet us back here as soon as he returned." Riku said, confused.

Yen Sid was silent as he stroked his beard.

"King Mickey, if you'd like, Donald and I could go find Sora and bring him back here for Master Yen Sid." Goofy volunteered.

Mickey smiled at his friends. "Well, that sounds like a good idea to me!" Mickey replied. "Riku? What do you think?"

Riku could see how much getting to look for Sora meant to Donald and Goofy. He couldn't help noticing them worrying over their friend's safety. He had intended to take the responsibility of going after Sora himself, but it appeared they had beaten him to it. "I guess, it looks like those two have got it covered. I'll stay here and go over the plan with you and Master Yen Sid." Riku answered Mickey.

"That sounds good to me!" The King agreed. "You fellas go find Sora then. We'll wait for you here."

Donald and Goofy were excited to get to be the ones to look for their friend. They prepared to leave at once.

"Where should we look first, Master Yen Sid?" Donald asked with full respect.

"You two might try the place where your last journey began, first." Yen Sid suggested.

Donald and Goofy both nodded and then bowed before leaving Yen Sid's chamber.

"Good luck!" Kairi bid them happily.

Riku, Kairi and King Mickey watched the gummi ship fly away outside from the star shaped window in the tower.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Until the next chapter, stay tuned. Can you guess which world they will visit first while looking for Sora? Hint: The world where their last journey began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3! I am enjoying this so much I can't stop!  
I think it'll get more interesting now. Do you think you got the world  
correct? You'll see soon! Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Chapter 3. The Three Friends Reunite**

~A Twinkle In The Sky plays (KH II OST)~  
Far out in the lanes between, where all the worlds are protected with their safe barriers, a gummi ship was blasting off through space. With Donald at the ship's helm as the pilot, and Goofy as the ship's navigator. The two were discussing which world they should travel to first.

"Didn't Master Yen Sid tell us to try a certain world first?" Goofy remembered. "I think he said it's the world where we started our last quest together, right? But which world was that again?" Donald and Goofy thought back for a minute, trying to remember the place.

"Do you think he meant the time where we woke up in a strange old mansion?" Donald recalled. "Because that was in Twilight Town! Does he want us to look there?"

It seemed to them that had to be the place Yen Sid spoke of. All the pieces fit together. The world where hey began their last journey was Twilight Town!

~The Afternoon Streets plays (KH II OST)~

It wasn't long until their ship was headed toward the world with tram cars and underway tunnels. After Donald landed the ship in Twilight Town, the two made their way out of the station building where the trains carried passengers through the town.

"Hmm? Where do you think we should look first?" Goofy wondered.

"How should I know! "Donald snapped. "We'll just have to keep our eyes on the lookout as we go through town. Maybe we could even ask anyone if they've seen him." Donald suggested.

As they walked down the steep slope from the station plaza, they saw the Twilight Town gang rush out of their secret hideout.

"Hey! We can try asking one of them!" Donald told Goofy.

They hurried after the three kids to catch them before they left.

~Laughter and Merriment plays (KH II OST)~

"Hey fellas!" Goofy called. "Wait up!" The gang stopped to see who was calling them.

"Hey! It's Donald and Goofy! They're back." A short boy with spiky brown hair named Pence exclaimed.

"It is them!" The girl with red colored hair and big green eyes agreed.

The gang walked over to them, happy to see some old friends again.

"When did you two get here?" Pence asked.

"Well, we came here looking for someone." Goofy explained. "Have any of you seen Sora around town?"

Hayner snapped his finger as he started to remember. "Oh yeah! I knew there was someone missing in your group. How come Sora's not with you?" Hayner playfully asked.

Donald began tapping his big yellow foot at Hayner's request.  
"Waaak! Don't you think if we knew where he was right now we wouldn't be looking for him!"

Hayner stared at Donald with a blank face, then bursted out laughing.

"Don't mind him Donald, that's just Hayner for you. He's always trying to be impossible one way or another." Olette said, trying to calm the irritated duck down.

"Yeah! We've known Hayner forever. He's always been like that!" Pence joked.

Hayner was starting to look a bit annoyed now.

"What! That's it! No more ice cream for you guys!" Hayner shouted.

Pence and Olette just smiled at him.

"Oh, right! Didn't you two just say you're looking for Sora?" Olette recalled while hoping to change the subject.

"That's right! And we were wondering if you guys might have seen him." Goofy replied.

The three looked at eachother and shook their heads.

"Sorry you guys, but we haven't se-" Pence was suddenly interrupted before he could finish!

"Help! Somebody help us!" A guy started yelling while running away in a panic toward them. "They're everywhere! Help!"

Donald and Goofy looked at eachother confused. "What's going on?" Donald was eager to find out.

~Tension Rising plays (KH II OST)~

Suddenly, a whole group of the townspeople were seen running seconds behind the first guy who was scared away.

"Something must be up in town!" Pence exclaimed as the people were screaming.

"Maybe it's Heartless?" Goofy said to Donald.

"Waaak! We better go check it out, Goofy!" Donald cried as he and Goofy ran toward the town.

"Pence!" Hayner spoke up. "Where's my struggle bat? It's time for some recon!"

Pence stared at him, then began looking around nervously. "Are you serious? I think we should find a safer place than out here in the open. Come on!" Pence said as he pointed to the usual spot where Olette was running toward to take cover.

"Fine! Let's go." Hayner consented.

~Tension Rising ends~

While the Twilight Town gang stayed out of the trouble Donald and Goofy finally made it to the town where all the shops were located. They saw that all of the shops were currently closed. It didn't take long for them to find out what was causing the commotion. They saw Shadows roaming about the town, causing trouble.

"Do you think we can fight them on our own? We've never done anything like this without Sora." Goofy pointed out.

Donald looked around at the Heartless.

"As long as we stick together we can ta-"

Donald and Goofy gasped when they saw a huge swarm of raging Shadows heading straight for them! They were so preoccupied by the Heartless that they didn't notice a figure was leaping off of the buildings above them, trying to avoid the oncoming danger.

~Sinister Shadows plays (KH II OST)~

Donald and Goofy watched in shock as the figure landed on his feet to the ground. But the minute he landed he was already running away from the Heartless as fast as he could, leading them away, down the street, too busy to notice anyone else standing there. They were too far away from the boy to see who it was. But still, they thought he looked familiar.

"Was that!?" Donald asked Goofy who was just as stunned as he was.

"Gawrsh! Let's go help him!" Goofy cried as he pulled out his shield and charged in the direction of the Heartless.

But as the two finally caught up to them they were just in time to watch as the figure of a boy was jumping into the air over the swarm of Heartless, stopping the monsters in their tracks! He made a quick landing in front of the Heartless, confusing them where to attack. Then, he held out his weapon and charged at them with a leap into the air. As his attack met the swarm of darkness the entire cyclone bursted into a flare of shadows! They watched in amazement as the boy climbed to his feet after being knocked back by the explosion. They both blinked their surprised eyes when they saw that the boy who defeated the Heartless was none other than Sora!

~Sinister Shadows ends~

"Sora!" The two of them exclaimed together, so happy to see their friend again.

The boy turned around to see who they were.

~Sora plays (KH II OST)~

"Donald! Goofy! Is that really you?" Sora cried, overjoyed to see his old buddies. He was a little out of breath from the chase. "When did you guys get here?"

Donald and Goofy ran over to Sora, and threw themselves at him to give him a hug. The three exchanged smiles as they squeezed in together while laughing heartily.

"I can't believe you guys are really here!" Sora cried.

The three good friends enjoyed their happy reunion. They were together again at last.

~Sora ends~

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Isn't it great that they finally found Sora?  
Did the encounter with the Heartless cyclone  
remind you of anything? Hey, maybe that's how  
the game will start off, just like in the E3 Trailer.  
I'll have the next chapter uploaded soon. Feel free  
to leave a comment in reviews if you have any suggestions  
you think I might want to consider adding into the story.  
Thanks again for reading! Coming up next, we'll see  
more at Yen Sid's Tower, where Sora is supposed to  
meet them to hear the plans. Or will they ever make it there?  
Stay tuned! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! I made it as long as this page could hold. I actually had more written in my notebook than what is viewable in this chapter. But I'll just add it into chapter 5. No worries! Enjoy you reading! ;)**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Chapter 4. Sora's Return**

~The Afternoon Streets plays (KH II OST)~

After the three of them were settling down from all the excitement they had so many questions on their minds they couldn't wait to ask.

"So, why did you guys come here? Sora asked. "I thought you would still be at Master Yen Sid's."

Goofy rubbed the top of his head. "Well, we were. But then-"

"Waaaaak!" Donald shouted to stop Goofy from explaining any further. "Wait just a minute! We should be asking you that! You tell us why you're here, and not back at Master Yen Sid's tower. Everyone was getting worried about you."

~The Afternoon Streets ends~

Sora was startled by Donald's demanding tone at first, but as he looked at his friend's faces, he understood how he had made them feel.

"I...didn't mean to upset anyone." Sora said as he tried to apologize. "I'm sorry I worried you guys. I was actually on my way ba-"

"Hold on!" Goofy interrupted. "Donald, aren't we forgetting something we were told to do?"

Donald thought for only a second before remembering what Goofy meant. "Waak! You're right, Goofy!" Donald cried. "I almost forgot! Sora! The worlds are danger!"

Sora jumped back, alarmed! "What!?" He exclaimed.

"It's true! We came here to find you, and bring you back to Master Yen Sid. He said that the worlds are in big trouble, and you have to help them!" Goofy tried to calmly explain.

"Why didn't you guys tell me that as soon as we ran into eachother?" Sora questioned the two. "We've gotta hurry and get back to the tower! Come on!"

Donald and Goofy nodded and told Sora where their ship was parked. The three hastened to the Station Plaza!

XXXxxxxXXX

~Magical Mystery (KHII OST) plays~

Meanwhile, back at the Mysterious Tower, everyone was waiting for Donald and Goofy to return with Sora. King Mickey was beginning to assume the worst was coming to the worlds, and they needed to move fast!

"I wonder if they found him yet." Mickey said. "They've been gone for a while, now. I sure hope they get here soon."

Master Yen Sid stroked his long beard, feeling uneasy himself. "It is important for Sora to hear of the dark threat that is coming to the worlds. However, I fear we are running out of time." Yen Sid said as he made his point clear.

"What are you saying?" Mickey asked.

Yen Sid rose from his chair and walked over to the others. "I don't think we should wait for very much longer to act." Yen Sid continued. "We need to consider all the possible attempts Xehanort will make to try and capture the seven pure lights. I fear he will stop at nothing until he succeeds with his plan. We cannot afford another moment of hesitation! Whether Sora should arrive before you head out or does not, he will be told all he needs to know either way. I will ensure he get's the proper guidance that is needed. So there is no reason to postpone your departure for checking up on the worlds. We must attend to the Light's safety."

Mickey acknowledged his Master's request, and knew what he needed to do. "Master, if it's alright with you, I'd like to go out alone to investigate. I want to make sure that the princesses are still safe and maybe find out exactly what Xehanort is up to." Mickey requested for his Master's permission to leave.

Riku turned to the King to offer him his help. "Mickey, if you'd like I could come with you." Riku said. "I'd like to find out more about Xehanort's plans, myself. I don't think any of us should try to face this danger alone."

Mickey smiled at Riku for offering to accompany him on his mission, and thought about whether or not he should accept the offer. Mickey had always gone on investigations and secret quests on his own. He had never asked a friend to accompany him before. There was no doubt in his mind that Riku would be a big help fighting against the Heartless. Especially now that he had become a keyblade master and all.

"There is one other important matter we must attend to while we are securing the princess's safety. The seven guardians of light." Master Yen Sid reminded the keyblade wielders. "It is imperative that we locate the three missing keyblade warriors as soon as possible. But finding them will not be an easy task. Over the years, the King and I have gathered some evidence leading to what became of them over a decade ago, and where the individuals may be found. We must find more keyblade wielding defenders of the light."

After Yen Sid finished explaining the great task ahead of them, Mickey tried to put together a plan to find the missing keyblade wielders while still protecting the princesses.

"We've been discussing our plans on what we should do next for a while now, and we still haven't figured out the best solution to our problems." Riku spoke in. "It seems to me what we need to do is split into seperate groups. That way, we could cover more worlds at once."

Yen Sid agreed that Riku's plan made the most sense, seeing how the dark forces would be stronger than ever before.

"In that case, maybe you and I should go to together, Riku." Mickey considered.

Before they could discuss their plans anymore, the tower's chamber doors burst open! In came Donald and Goofy, with Sora. The three had finally made their return!

~Sora (KHII OST) plays~

"Sora!" Both Riku and Kairi exclaimed, relieved to see their friend back safe.

Sora was taken by surprise when he saw Kairi was there too. "Riku! Kairi!" He ran over to see his two best friends since childhood. "I didn't know you would both be here! This is so awesome!" Sora cried.

Riku's smile faded as he gave Sora a stern look.  
"Sora! Where have you been? I was about ready to come after you." Riku declared in a serious tone. "You promised us you wouldn't be gone long, remember? And now, just look at yourself. I barely even recognize...wha-! Did you grow? No, seriously. You used to be more down here, not up...! Well, that's besides the point! But that just goes to show you how right I am. You were gone long enough to age some more, while we're up here, wondering if you're okay. I want some answers." Riku demanded, wanting a full explaination.

~Sora ends~

Sora scratched the back of his head, trying to hide the guilty expression on his face.  
"Well, I..." Sora began to explain, while having trouble finding the words to say.

"No excuses. I want to hear what really happened." Riku insisted.

"Riku!" Kairi interjected. "Give him a chance. I'm sure he has a good reason for not coming straight back here. Right, Sora?"

"Uh, yeah." Sora replied. "Actually, I was on my way back here...but, I somehow ended up in Twilight Town." Sora explained.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

Sora just shook his head. "I'm not sure. It didn't make any sense." He answered.

Riku folded his arms as he listened, finding it all very confusing for even himself.  
"So, what you're saying is...you didn't mean to go to Twilight Town?" Riku questioned.

"Yeah!" Sora confirmed. "Why would I want to go there? I was trying to get back here, to you guys. But, for some reason, I was dropped off in Twilight Town."

Everything was quiet for a moment. Then, Sora began to look at Riku in a playful manner.

~Laughter And Merriment plays (KHII OST)~

"So, you really think I look older?!" Sora questioned his best friend, who he saw more as an older brother image.

Riku gave no reply, he just let out an annoyed moan as he placed his right hand over his face.  
Sora began to laugh. "Aha! I knew it!" He cried.

Riku shook his head in disagreement. "All I meant was is that you look like you are finally beginning to lose your dopey kid appearance and that you may have grown an inch more." Riku protested, hoping to irritate his friend to get back at him.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed as he made a fist at Riku.

All Riku could do was roll his eyes as he laughed to himself at Sora's defeat.  
Donald and Goofy joined in the fun and started laughing! Even Kairi began to giggle to herself. She loved to see the two of them so close as best friends.

"Oh, come on! Not you guys too!" Sora complained.

~Laughter and Merriment ends~

Yen Sid began to clear his throat, making everyone silent as they focused their full attention on the wise old wizard.

~Magical Mystery plays (KHII OST)~

"I believe I speak for all of us when I say we are glad to have you back with us, Sora." Yen Sid began. "I regret to be the one who must stop such a happy reunion, but I have for you some urgent news."

"It's about the worlds, right?" Sora unintentionally interrupted.

"Yes." Yen Sid answered. "Not long before you made your arrival, I sensed the darkness was growing, leading to a sudden disturbance I felt for the balance between light and dark. I am assuming it to be caused by Master Xehanort's evil doings. It was at that moment I realized, there was no time to waste! So, I sent your friends out to find you, immediately! I was unable to sense you in the Sleeping Realm, which meant you had to be somewhere in the Realm of Light...making it easier to locate you. I was surprised when I felt your presence in the lanes between light and dark, though. But now...no matter what has transpired during that time, we must configurate our plans of what we are to do next. Master Riku suggested that we devide into individual groups, which I believe would be sufficient. As you assumingly must realize, Xehanort will not hesitate in going after the princesses. They are in need of our protection. We must not keep them waiting in harms way." Yen Sid concluded.

Sora agreed to help protect the seven princesses in any he could. "Master Yen Sid. You can count on us!" Sora assured him.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**That's all for now in this chapter. But I've got the next chapter already half  
written! It won't be too long before the next chapter is available.  
I hope this chapter was entertaining for you. Did you notice I made the  
characters age a little bit. I don't expect a big change for the characters  
in KHIII, but just enough to go with their ages. I'm guessing Sora and Kairi  
will be 16, with Riku 17 in the real KHIII.  
Anyway, thanks for reading! I'm sure this chapter leaves you curious  
to see what happens next. :) Stay tuned! The adventure is about to  
begin. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait. I had it all ready to send, but I lost access to my computer for a while.  
Here's another chapter! Things are getting all settled, and the heroes are  
preparing to leave and go their separate ways. But not without taking  
care of a few more little details first and surprises! Enjoy chapter 5 :D**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Chapter. 5 Kairi's Surprise**

~Magical Mystery plays (KHII OST)~

After Sora had been given the latest updates by Yen Sid, Mickey turned to Riku.  
"Riku, you're right! I think you and I should go together." Mickey had decided to take Riku's offer, after giving it a lot of thought.

"Alright." Riku accepted.

Sora couldn't believe his ears!

~Riku plays (KHII OST)~

"What! You're going with the King?!" Sora asked Riku, excitedly.

"It looks that way. Why? Does it upset you?" Riku teased.

"No!" Sora was quick to answer. "That's fine...I guess."

"Okay, what's on your mind, Sora?" Riku questioned his friend's strange response.

"Huh? It's nothing, really." Sora replied. "It just seems you always end up going on these secret missions by yourself...and then it's a long time before I get to see you again. You and I are hardly ever together when we have to go on a quest to fight the darkness to restore peace to the world." Sora pointed out.

"Sora?" Riku uttered to himself.

"Okay! How does this sound?" Sora prompted, feeling confident with the idea he just had! "You can go with the King, on one condition."

Riku wondered what it would be. "What's that?" He asked.

"You have to promise me, no matter what happens, or what you decide to do...you won't ever be too ashamed to come back and face your best friends. You have to promise you won't try to avoid being seen by any of your friends, this time! Okay?" Sora requested, remembering how Riku had avoided him in the past because of the guilt he felt from his mistakes. Never again, did Sora want to go through something like that! Riku was left speechless. In his mind, he objected to the thought of a friend ever even thinking of the possibility of such a thing in the first place! But, in Sora's case...he understood how his friend felt. He couldn't begin to imagine how it must'v been for Sora to go through what he had during their last quest. After much consideration, he decided the best thing for him to do was to grant Sora his heartfelt request.

"I promise, Sora." Riku consented. "You shouldn't even be worried of such a thing, though. You know I'd never do that to you again."

Sora put both of his hands behind his head and went into a leaning position.

"Awe, I know! But now I won't have anything to worry about." Sora grinned playfully.

~Riku ends~

"Your Majesty. What do ya think we should do?" Goofy asked, not wanting to be left out of the mission Yen Sid was giving them.

Mickey thought for a second. "Well...I suppose you two should stick with Sora." Mickey suggested would be the best.

"Yeah!" Sora agreed. "We can go together! It'll be just like our other adventures we've been on. Fight some Heartless, help some friends and save the world! Nothing to it!"

Donald and Goofy began to cheer him on.

"Yeah! We can do it!" Donald exclaimed.

Yen Sid approved of the three teaming up together, and bid them all a safe journey.  
Although Kairi knew where her place would be, she still was very eager to tell Sora all about her training with her keyblade, with Yen Sid as her instructor. But she never seemed to get the oppertunity to bring it up. Before she could give it a second thought, Riku suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, Sora! Did you hear about Kairi, yet?" Riku casually asked Sora.

"Huh? Kairi? Why? What's up?" Sora asked, more curious than ever to find out.

Before Riku could say anymore, Kairi ran over to Sora to tell him her big surprise herself.

"Kairi? Do you know what he's talking about?" Sora questioned her as soon as she joined the two.

Without a word, she held out her hand to summon her Keyblade. Sora looked at her confused. Suddenly, a light flashed into Kairi's hand and Destiny's Embrace appeared before them. Sora jumped back in shock!

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, astounded by the sight of Kairi wielding a keyblade of her own. "When did you?! How did you?!"

Sora was having trouble getting his words out. He was so surprised...he didn't know what to think! Kairi began to giggle, softly. The expression Sora gave her was worth the long wait she had been through. Everyone had already learned she could wield a keyblade. Everyone...except for Sora.

~Destiny's Union plays (KH BBS OST)

"What do you think?" Kairi asked Sora with a confident smile. "Do you think I'll be able to join you on your heroic quest, now?"

Sora gave her an unsure look. "Uh...I don't know, Kairi." He responded to her. "It kinda gets dangerous, everywhere I go. I'm not sure you could, uh...handle these sort of fights. I wouldn't want you to get hurt out there."

Kairi's smile then turned into an upset frown. Was Sora not approving of her learning how to fight against the darkness?

"But, Sora." Kairi tried to explain further. "You don't understand. I didn't finish telling you everything. I'm not asking to go with you right now. At least, not without some experience, first."

Sora looked confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, Master Yen Sid has offered to be my instructor!" Kairi announced to him. "He said he will teach me how to defend myself and show me the proper way to battle with a keyblade." Now that I've told you everything...how do you feel about it?"

Sora folded his arms as he gave it some thought.  
"Hmm? Well...I guess some training sounds like a good idea." He answered. If Master Yen Sid wants to teach you how to use your keyblade...he must think it's important that you learn how to wield it. So...sure! I think that's great!"

~Kairi plays (KH II OST)~

Kairi dismissed her keyblade. Then, having trouble containing her excitement, she threw her arms around Sora's neck, hugging him affectionately.

"Oh, Sora! I knew you'd like the idea!" Kairi cried as she hugged him.

Sora began to laugh awkwardly, as he turned a little red.  
"Eh heh, heh. Sure! I'm really happy for you." He congratulated, as he returned her gesture by wrapping his arms around her.

Riku just quietly watched the two as he stood a few feet away from them. Donald and Goofy both exchanged looks at one another, both finding it hard to keep themselves from laughing at the sight. Mickey glanced at the two and smiled, then walked out of the room. Riku saw Mickey head out, and decided to follow him.

~Kairi ends~

"Well," Kairi spoke up as she released her friend, "I'm sure you have a lot to take care of...and I need to start my training, so..."

"It looks like we'll both be busy, huh?" Sora added.

"Yeah!" Kairi replied with a slight giggle.

"Good luck with your training. I know you'll do great!" Sora said with a smile.

Even though Sora wasn't really sure he wanted Kairi getting involved with fighting the darkness head on, he agreed that some self defense lessons might prove to be useful. He kept how he really felt about the whole thing hidden from Kairi, not wanting her to think that he didn't believe in her. It wasn't doubting in Kairi's capabilities with the keyblade that was worrying him. What was really bothering him was Xehanort and his organization. Would she be able to defend herself if she were up against one of them? She was one of the seven, with a heart pure of light. Xehanort had already made his intentions of capturing the seven princesses of light clear. The last thing he would want is to put Kairi in the middle of the danger! But, the way he saw how the situation was right now, it looked like Kairi would be safe in Yen Sid's tower while she did her training, which gave him a less reason to worry about her. It would surely be a while before she'd be ready to fight the Heartless in other worlds. He knew that with Yen Sid as her teacher, she would need to first show a lot of potential for him to allow her to travel to other worlds. Kairi would be in good hands with the wise and powerful wizard. He'd wait until after her training to make up his mind. For then, she'd be a more experienced keyblade wielder, with new abilities and magic. If her training turns out to be a big improvement on her skills, he may have different feelings about her joining in the battle. He decided to wait and see how it all came out.

"Thanks, Sora!" Kairi thanked him. "And you be careful, okay?"

"I will!" Sora replied. "See ya soon!"

"Okay." Kairi nodded with a warm smile.

Sora hurried over to where Donald and Goofy were standing, to see if they were ready.

"You guys ready to...hey! Where'd Riku go?" Sora asked the two after noticing Riku was no longer in the room.

Outside the tower, Riku had caught up to the King, who appeared to be preparing to leave.

"Mickey?" Riku called to him. "Are you trying to leave without me?"

Mickey turned around to see Riku standing behind him.

"Oh! I didn't know you followed me out here, Riku." The King said a little surprised. "I wasn't trying to leave without ya! I just...came out here to think, I guess."

"About what?" Riku asked.

Mickey stared down at the ground. "Well, I was just thinking about my three missing friends...the ones Master Yen Sid was talking about." Mickey replied. "We just have to help them!"

"We will." Riku assured. "Don't worry."

~Dearly Beloved BBS version plays (KH BBS OST)

Mickey looked up at Riku with a convinced smile. "Right!" He agreed.

Then, the two close friends shook hands together. The two Keyblade Masters knew what they had to do, so... Mickey took Riku to his Gummi ship, since that was the only transportation device he had at the moment. He opened the hatch and lead Riku inside and showed him a seat to sit in. Soon, their ship started up, and began to hover above the tower grounds. Just before their ship took off, Sora was exiting the tower, looking for Riku. He looked up when he heard a ship flying above him, and watched as it blasted away into space. With his hair blowing in the wind from the ship's take off, Sora watched as a twinkle of light was left in the sky for a brief moment after the ship disappeared from view.  
Sora smiled as he stared up at the starry night sky.

"They left without even saying good bye." He uttered to himself. "Take care, you guys."

~Dearly Beloved BBS version ends~

He decided to head back into the tower to tell everyone that the King and Riku had just left.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**That's it for chapter 5. The next chapter is expected to show our characters**  
**in a different world. Will it be a familiar world, or a brand new one?**  
**Please stay tuned to find out. Did you like the part where Kairi told Sora**  
**her big surprise? It just wouldn't be right to leave Kairi waiting in suspense**  
**for the chance to finally get to tell Sora. Thanks, Riku! lol**  
**Feel free to leave a comment about my story in reviews.**  
**I do like to know if the story line entertains it's readers or no. ;)**  
**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Finally! Here is the long awaited chapter 6 . I didn't mean for it to take so long ...some things were making i****t difficult for me to write the next part of the story. But I think those delays I experienced are a thing in the past ****now. I think it will be easier for me to get access in the future. Please enjoy my longest chapter yet. I had a lot of fun writing it. :)**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Chapter 6. The Beginning of a New Adventure

As Sora was about to open the door and walk inside the tower, he suddenly heard a rustling sound coming from the row of shrubs beside the tower steps.

"What was that?" He wondered.

He quickly turned around to see what it was. As he looked in the direction to where the sound was coming from he noticed the leaves were shaking on a big green bush. Before he could get any closer to investigate, a huge figure jumped out from behind the large shrub, startling Sora! It was the villain who had caused him and his friends trouble in different worlds more than once.

~Rowdy Rumble plays (KHII OST)~

"So, it was you!" Sora exclaimed.

Pete didn't say a word, he only gave Sora a mischievous grin. Sora was about to make a move to catch the large intruder, but Pete quickly turned around and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" Sora yelled as he followed after him, but Pete was already too far ahead.

The large cat stretched out his hand as he reached the edge of the towers grounds and summoned a dark Corroder for a quick getaway. As he stepped into the portal he began laughing, making it the last thing Sora heard as he made his escape.

~Rowdy Rumble ends~

"Ah ha ha ha haa!" He laughed victoriously.

"Stop!" Sora demanded. But it was too late. The intruder was long gone. Sora caught his breath as he stood outside alone. "Pete was here?" He thought to himself. "I wonder what he was up to...I'd better hurry back inside to tell the others!" He quickly made his way back to the tower.

~Magical Mystery plays (KHII OST)~

Everyone was still in the room at the top of the tower. Donald and Goofy were preparing for their adventure by stocking up on some potions and ethers, while Yen Sid was going over some defense instructions with Kairi. Suddenly, they all turned their attention to the large door swinging open, where Sora was entering in from.

"Sora." Kairi said with a smile. But Sora was too preoccupied at the time to pay her any attention.

"Master Yen Sid. I just saw Pete outside your tower, hiding in some bushes!" Sora warned the wizard. "I tried to stop him, but he got away."

Donald and Goofy looked at each other confused. "Pete?" Goofy questioned.

"He must be up to something." Donald added. "That Pete is nothing but a troublemaker!"

Kairi looked at Sora with concern. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sora nodded. "I just feel bad about letting him get away. He didn't even summon any Heartless! He sure made me look bad out there." Sora groaned, embarrassed by his defeat.

Yen Sid began to stroke his long gray beard. "So, the intruder was concealing himself outside the tower's walls?" Yen Sid inquired.

"Yes. He was right next to the tower steps outside." Sora confirmed.

"I see...apparently, Maleficent must have sent him out here to learn of our next motives." The wizard figured. "The only question remaining is did she do it on her own terms, or was she following orders that were given out to her?"

Goofy began scratching the top of his head. "Do you mean he was spying on us?" Goofy asked. Yen Sid nodded his head.

"That big thug! He's always causing trouble." Donald shouted. Both Sora and Goofy nodded to agree with Donald.

"So...do you think he heard everything we said?" Sora asked the master.

"No. I do not believe it was possible for him to hear everything, but he may have overheard some pieces of our plan. As for whatever was said outside the tower, I can't guarantee he didn't overhear that." Yen Sid replied. "Let us hope we kept most of our secrets up here. If our enemies learn what we are planning, this will be a very difficult task indeed."

Goofy walked over to Sora. "Were you able to find Riku?" He asked.

With all the craziness going on because of Pete, Sora had nearly forgot about the King and Riku's recent departure.

"Oh, that's right! Before I found Pete, I saw their ship take off. I was on my way back in to tell you guys, but I got distracted." Sora replied.

"So Mickey has already left...and he decided to bring Riku along with him." Yen Sid acknowledged.

"I guess we'd better get going too." Sora said.

"Before you all headed out, I was hoping to provide you all with new traveling clothes, but seeing how the three fairies who assisted you on your last quest aren't here, we will have to postpone it until they return." Yen Sid said. "They are currently busy attending to things in their own world. I do not think it would be adequate for me to use my magic to give you outfits that fit each of your preferable tastes. So, we will wait."

Sora and Kairi showed their appreciation for the wizard's generosity by thanking him, and agreed that they would be fine with waiting. Yen Sid explained to Sora that traveling to different worlds by unlocking special gateways with his key will serve as his guide once again. He also explained that if Xehanort continues his attempts in bringing the worlds together, then there will more than likely be new worlds for them to encounter in their adventure.

"Great! We'll get to make some new friends." Goofy cried happily.

"Yes. But it will also mean that the residents who dwell in them will be unaware of the darkness threatening their world, which means they will be in much danger." Yen Sid reminded them. "You must do everything you can to protect them from the Heartless, while doing your best at keeping the world's borders a secret from them. You'll certainly have your work cut out for you."

Sora rested both of his hands behind his head and began tilting his head left and right. "It's nothing we can't handle! Right, you guys?" He said.

"You bet! We can do anything as long as we work together." Goofy replied.

"Yeah! Those Heartless won't know what hit them." Donald added while he waved his staff into the air.

"I know we can count on you three to protect the worlds, but there are more matters to attend to. You have to keep a lookout for any suspicious activity from our enemies and report back here to me the moment you learn anything concerning Xehanort. I'm sure the other world's own enemies will be working with him in one way or another. He has his way of making those who seek more dark powers believe that his own intentions will help them obtain their own greatest desires. If that proves to be the case, don't be too surprised if some villains seem to know who you are when you first encounter them. Xehanort will more than likely warn them of you and what you are capable of doing in their world. Be on your guard." Yen Sid warned the three of them. Kairi had a worried expression on her face.

"We will." Sora assured him. "Let's go guys!" Sora was already heading for the door before Donald and Goofy could say anything.

"Hey, Sora! Wait up!" Donald cried while he followed after him.

"Have a safe journey." Yen Sid said as he bid them farewell.

~Magical Mystery ends~

Kairi stood quiet while thinking to herself. Many things were going through Kairi's mind at the moment. Sora and his friends were getting ready to embark on another dangerous quest, and there was no way of telling when she'd see them again. She'd soon start her training with Master Yen Sid, to become more sufficient with her keyblade. The Darkness was spreading across the worlds, putting the Light in danger. She was worried for both of her friend's safety. Her friends had given her a brief story on what had happened during Riku and Sora's Mark of Mastery Exam, and about the trouble Xehanort had caused for her two best friends. She wondered if their arch enemy had any plans this time that would involve Sora or Riku. What would she do if she lost one of them? She couldn't bare the thought! While she was lost in her own thoughts, she noticed that Donald and Goofy were hurrying after Sora, and she decided to follow them out to see them off.

Master Yen Sid was the only one who remained in the quiet room, and he was also very worried. So much was on the line. He had no way of being able to predict what Xehanort might try to pull this time. He couldn't shake the disturbing feeling he was having that concerned Sora and his friends. He was afraid for them to not be completely aware of the Darkness, and to underestimate its true power. Even after everything they've been through while fighting against the Darkness, nothing could prepare them for the danger they would soon have to face.

Outside the tower, Sora, Donald and Goofy were heading for their gummi ship while feeling a little bit anxious to get started. They hadn't noticed that Kairi had followed them out there. As Sora and Donald were opening the hatch, Goofy looked back behind them and saw Kairi standing there.

Goofy tapped Sora on the shoulder and said, "Sora, its Kairi."

"Huh?" Sora was surprised to hear that, and he immediately turned around to see her. Kairi smiled at him as he walked over to her. "Hi Kairi, what's up?" Sora asked curiously.

Kairi just shook her head at him. "Nothing...I guess I just wanted to see you one last time before you go."

~Friends in my Heart plays ( KHII OST)~

Sora smiled warmly at her as he was starting to realize Kairi's point. He was going away again...just like he has for the past two years. He, Riku and Kairi were going to be separated from each other for a while, and the thought of it was beginning to make him feel sad. Kairi noticed Sora's smile was turning into a frown, and made an attempt to cheer him up.

"Don't worry...I know you'll be a big help to everyone out there. No Heartless stands a chance against you three." Kairi said confidently. "We'll be together again soon. Me, you and Riku are always there for each other, no matter how far apart we might be."

Sora started to smile again. "Yeah...you're right." Sora consented. "There's no telling what this new adventure will bring, or how everything will turn out in the end...but, I know nothing will ever undo the ties we have in each of our hearts. Friends are forever! And when you've got all your friends with you, what can go wrong?"

Kairi nodded, "right!"

"I will miss you, Kairi...but I'm not going to be sad about it...because, I know you're always with me." Sora said, as he put his hand on his chest, showing her that she is in his heart.

His gesture made her feel so good inside that she hardly felt any worry at all for that moment. "Sora. Do you still have my good luck charm?" Kairi wondered.

To show her he did, he reached into his pocket to take it out, and once he had it in his hand he held it out for her to see. She was delighted to see he was still carrying it with him. Donald and Goofy were enjoying the touching moment between the two friends, but they needed to get on their way.

"Sora! Aren't you coming? We have a long journey ahead of us." Donald shouted over to him.

"I'm coming!" Sora answered back. "I guess I'd better go...I don't want to upset Donald. He's kind of a hard one to calm down...eh heh heh." Sora started to laugh.

"Okay." Kairi laughed.

Sora looked at Kairi's smiling face for a few seconds more before he turned around and ran back over to where the ship was. Donald and Goofy hopped into their seats. Sora was now facing the side of the ship where he would soon get on board. Before he jumped in, he turned around and waved good bye to Kairi. She waved back at him with a big grin on her face. Then, Sora jumped into the ship to join the others. Almost immediately after closing the hatch the ship's engine started up, and they were soon lifting into the sky. Finally, the ship blasted off, and Kairi made her way back to the tower to begin her training.

~Friends in my Heart ends~

XxxxxxxxxxxX

~Organization VIII plays ( KHII OST)~

As the heroes started out on their journey, a group of men in black coats were discussing their plans and going over them one last time. The meeting was held in a room full of tall white thrones, where a number of the black coated men were sitting. The one sitting in the highest throne was an elderly man with dark skin and startling yellow eyes. It was none other than Master Xehanort. He and his 11 comrades were settling on what they would do next.

"So far everything is going just as I had predicted. The keyblade wielders of Light will be traveling to different worlds while trying keep the Darkness from upsetting the balance" Master Xehanort said. "All we need to do now is ensure that the worlds are infested with the Heartless, set the baited traps out for our heroes to fall into and keep a close eye on them while we wait for the final clash between Light and Darkness to take place. From here, it will all be smooth sailing."

"So the plan will take off with us using the keyblade wielders for our own needs as usual! Got it."

The member with a long gray ponytail and an eye patch over one of his eyes added. "This'll be a fun show, that's for sure!"

A younger member of the organization with silver hair and tan skin looked up at their leader, Master Xehanort. "Have you decided who the thirteenth vessel will be yet? Because we cannot carry out what we have planned until we succeed in finding our final member for the thirteen Darknesses.

Master Xehanort looked at him a bit annoyed, "of course I am aware of that! You see, I am the one who you will one day amount to. I do not need a younger version of myself to remind of my own plan." The elderly man scolded. "I know exactly what I am going to do, and who I will choose to use to achieve my goal. But first, a few details must be taken care of..."

~Organization VIII ends~

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Far out in space, a red and yellow gummi ship was flying past the stars. Sora, Donald and Goofy were having trouble finding a World to visit.

"Hmm...everything looks so different now." Sora observed. "All the Worlds we usually would see by now haven't showed up yet. What's going on?"

They all looked at each other confused, none of them were sure what to think. "Maybe after we saved the Worlds, things went back to the way they were." Goofy said.

"You mean all the Worlds we visited last time are somewhere else?" Donald questioned him. "But that means-"

Before Donald could finish, Sora suddenly pointed out to a big dark warp hole in front. "Guys, look!" He exclaimed. "What is that thing?"

The others had no idea what it was either. "I don't know, but I think we should stay away from it!" Donald answered as he was beginning to panic.

Sora agreed, but as he tried to steer away from the dark warp hole like thing, he found it wasn't doing any good. Their ship was already being pulled into it!

"Sora, get us out of there!" Donald cried.

~An Intense Situation plays (KH OST )~

Sora held the reverse lever tightly and pulled back as hard as he could, but the ship's controls were not responding to him. "Its no use!" Sora told his friends. "I can't get the ship to move. It's pulling us in!"

"Hold on everybody!" Goofy screamed.

~An Intense Situation ends~

The black hole pulled their ship into it, and for a while all they could see from the windows was Darkness with lightning around it. They had no idea where they were going! After the Darkness finally began to clear up they all could see something up ahead. As their ship got closer it was starting too look like a World.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sora asked while feeling a little relieved.

"It's gotta be!" Goofy replied excitedly.

"Is it for sure a World?" Donald wondered.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Let's go check it out!" Sora said as he flew the ship; which he now could control again, toward it."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**That's all for now. Thanks for reading! Did you like this chapter? It revealed a lot more of the plot. How much do you think Pete might have overheard while he was hiding outside? Does Kairi and Master Yen Sid have a reason to be worried? What is Master Xehanort and his comrades planning this time, and who all will be  
working on his side? The next chapter will more than likely show us where Sora, Donald and Goofy ended up. Do you think that they will finally land in a new world?  
Stay tuned to find out. Until next time! ;)**


End file.
